Enochian Law
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: Temprance is a hunter,and something more. When something awakens her angelic blood fully her and Cas have a bounty put on them from both Angels and Demons and Dean has to come to terms with the reason for the change. Cas has to make a choice for them both
1. Nephlim

AN: I don't own SPN or anyone there in, Temprance how ever is of my creation!

~~~Chapter 1-Nephlim~~~

"Dean! Hurry!" Temprance yelled as she shot the nearest vampire. She stood blocking the hostages as the vamps converged on her. Dean Winchester her eldest brother ran in. "Temp! Get them out of here! Sam has the car ready!" He yelled as he layed into the vampires. Temprance turned and picked up the two kids and ran.

When she got them outside she turned and ran to her second eldest brother. "Sammy! Take them! I have to go help Dean!" Sam looked at his silver haired sister. "Temprance, you can't use your powers! Cas hasn't taught you to master them!" Temprance turned and glared at him. "I'm going!" She ran back into the barn.

When she got back inside she saw the vampires had the oldest Winchester cornered. Temprance concentrated on them and raised a hand and chanted one of the basic Enochian rituals Castiel had taught her.

**Enochian Banishing Ritual**

NONCF KHYS ADOHY LONSA, BUSDYR, YOYAD

You are Kingdom, Power, Glory. Him that liveth Forever

GE-YAD, ENAY

Our Lord and Master, the Lord

MONASKY, NANTA

the Great Name, This is the Motion of God's Power

Temprance drew a hexagonial pentagram with her finger in the air. The vampires backed up as a wall of flames appeared infront of them. They turned snarling on Temprance. "Temp! What are you doing? Run!" Dean yelled. She din't run, she stood her ground. The vampires charged her and she countered their attack with a blast of fire from her body. The vampires screamed and disentagrated . Temprance fell to the ground drained of energy. She looked up as Dean ran over.

Dean was strongly built with dark blonde hair, his eyes were a dark green that matched Temprance's. And they held a bright fire. He wore a leather jacket, blue shirt, and jeans. He kneeled down next to his sister. "Temp, why did you do that? You know your powers drain you?" He said. Temprance smiled weakly at him. "You saved me…I had to…Return the favor.." She whispered as she passed into unconsciousness.

~~~~2 days later~~~At the motel~~~

Temprance awoke and looked around. Her head ached like a bitch, which wasn't uncommon after using her powers. "Temprance…" She looked over and saw Castiel stand up from his chair. Castiel was dessed in a buisness suit and a trench coat. His dark hair emphasised his piercing blue eyes that she couldn't help but shiver at. His angelic face 'No pun entended' held a seriousness to it. "Cas…" Temprance said quietly. He looked at her for a moment, he got that strange fleeting look in his eyes that she had been seeing latley. But she couldn't figure out what it was, he always gave her that look when she said his name. His voice pulled her from her thoughts. "You used your powers…" He said. Temprance nodded and looked away. "I had to, Dean was going to get killed." She answered as she silently cursed her brothers for leaving her alone.

She went to get up when a sharp pain shot through her back, she winced and rubbed her back. Cas looked at her. "You okay?" She nodded and got up and pushed pass him towards the bathroom. "…Yeah, just back pain." She closed the bathroom door behined her and removed her shirt and looked in the mirror. She gasped in terrified horror, at the site in the mirror. Two vertical lines from her shoulder blades to her lower back seemed to have been gouged into her back. Black and blue things were protruding from the gashes. Temprance screamed in horror. "Cas! Cas!" Castiel came running in about ripping the door off its henges. "What? Temprance you okay?" He averted his eyes when he saw her topless/braless form. Temprance ignoring the blush on the Seriphs face turned and pointed at her back. "My back! Cas! What the hell is going on!"

Cas turned and looked at her back, blood was dripping from the gashes and the portrusions where farther out. He gently touched the cut and felt the black and blue things. "They are…Wings…" He whispered. Temprance turned covering her chest. "What? How!" She gasped in pain as the wings moved further out. She couldn't take the pain anymore, as pain filled tears streaked her face. She looked at her Guardian fearfully. "I can't do this! Why is this happening?" She asked as she buried her face in his chest clutching his coat. Her shirt which she was using to cover her chest fell to the floor. Cas held her akwardly. "Come we need to get you comfortable, then I will go find someone who might know whats going on…" He said as he helped Temprance back to her bed. Temprance layed down on her side hugging a pillow. When the Seriph turnned to leave Temprance grabbed his sleeve. "Don't go…Please…" She whimpered. Cas looked at his charge, and sat in a chair near the bed. "Let me call Dean and Sam…" He said pulling out his cell phone. He called the eldest brother who picked up on the third ring. "Yeah Cas…" Temprance could hear her brother. Cas looked at her and smiled reassuringly. "Um, you guys need to get back now…Temprance is…Changing.." Temprance cringed at her brothers tone. "What do you mean, Changing?" Cas's tone was harsh and protective, he saw the stressed look on his charges face and it was tearing at his heart. "Look just get back here as soon as possiable…" He said then hung up.

Temprance looked at him, and she noticed her eyesight was getting better and her sense of smell. Castiels scent was strong and intoxicating, it calmed her. Cas shifted in his chair looking at his phone. Temprance saw what appeared to be ghost images of wings behined him. They were black and elegant like an eagles. She reached up tentivly and touched one expecting her hand to pass through the image. She felt feathers beneath her fingers. Castiel jerked at her touch, causing her to snatch her hand away. "Sorry, I thought I was seeing things." He looked at her confused. "You can see them?"

Just then the bedroom door banged open and Sam and Dean ran in. Dean noticing his sisters shirtless form flew into a rage. "What the hell!" He yelled stepping towards the Seriph. "Dean wait!" Temprance yelled. Sam noticed her back when she turned. "Temp!" He said running over, with Dean on his heels. "Are those feathers?" Dean asked looking at Cas. Cas nodded and stood up. "Yes, I don't know whats happening but I think I know someone who does…I'll be right back." And with a flutter of wings he was gone.

Sam helped Temprance get comfortable so she could sleep. Once she was Dean and Sam hit the books, as they waited for the Seriph to return with hopefully good news.

~~End Chapter 1~~~

**AN: I will post the next chapter after I get a few replies! PLz no flames!**


	2. The Unknown Truth

~~~Chapter 2-The Unknown Truth~~~

_1 hr later_

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked after an hour of silence. Dean looked at him. "I don't know; maybe her powers are fully awakening. She is after all a nephlim…" "DEAN, SAM!" Came Temprance yell of pain. The brothers dropped their books and ran over to their sister who was trying to tear at her wings which were pushing their way out of her back. "IT BURNS! CAS! I WANT CAS!" She shrieked, as she tried to tear at her wings. "Sam! Stop her! She's going to hurt herself!" Dean yelled as he pulled out his cell phone. Sam tried to restrain his sister but she thrust a blast of fire at him. "Temprance! We are trying to help!" Sam yelled. Dean looked at her fearfully, on the sixth ring Cas answered. "Hello?" "Dude emergency! Temprance is having a meltdown!"

"Move…" Dean turned and saw Cas standing behind him Cas walked past him, and Sam dodged another flame blast that just missed his head. Temprance struggled with her wings which were now fully developed. They were onyx black, and midnight blue, they were large and looked like a falcons, they extended behind her and stretched at full length they reached almost across half the wall of the motel room. Cas grabbed her writs gently and forced her to look at him. "I know they burn, just give me a minute okay?" She looked at him, just then she saw movement behind him, sensing another powerful presence she sent a wave of fire at the intruder.

Dean and Sam turned ready for a fight. "Whoa hang on boys; I'm here to help with Firestarter over there…" Came a laugh. It was Gabriel, he was tall with short blonde hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a blue shirt, jeans and boots. Cas looked at his brother. "Gabriel can you take Sam and Dean outside for a sec? Temp feels the tension in the room." Dean looked at his sister. She was clutching Castiel's shirt for dear life and her wings were forming a cocoon around her. Sam didn't even hesitate he didn't want to end up barbecued, and he saw the look on Cas's face. "Sure…" He grabbed an upset Dean steering him out the door after the arch angel, who was munching on a snickers.

Once the brothers were outside and the door was closed, Castiel gently took Temprance's hand whispering to her in enochian. Temprance's wings moved and relaxed next to her. "Your safe Temp, that was my brother…He is going to help okay? I'll stop the burning…" He said as he ran his hand along her wings. His touch was like electricity through her body, it felt so good and she didn't want it to stop. As his hand came near the base of her wings she clutched his shirt trying to hide her face. She couldn't believe the feelings she was having and the thoughts. _Its Cas, he's my friend! I can't think of like that!_

Castiel stopped and stepped back, he noticed his charges face was flushed and she was clutching the bed sheet. "Sorry your wings are very sensitive to touch, they will be for a while…" He said. Temprance just looked at him, her wings pulled back slightly and ruffled themselves. Castiel cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You need to rest…" He said as he helped her get comfortable, Temprance looked at him tiredly and closed her eyes.

Castiel walked away and went to open the door, he paused for a moment._ She propositioned me….She didn't know…_He assured himself, as he stepped outside. He found the brothers and Gabriel standing by the Impala. Dean looked at him with worry. "Well how is she?" Castiel answered calmly. "She is fine, she's asleep…" Sam asked the question everyone wanted an answer to. "Why did this happen?" Cas looked at his brother impatiently. Gabriel looked the three men with a smile. "You Goobers don't know? And you two call your selves hunters…And you dear brother should know." Dean looked at him frustrated. "Spill it…" Gabriel smiled. "Your dear sister has a thing for Fly Boy here…" He said pointing to Cas. Cas looked at him in disbelief. "What?" Gabriel looked at him. "Well it isn't me she's pinning after…When a Nephlim falls for an angel it awakens their angelic blood, and they sprout wings…The wings take on certain characteristics of the angel they fall for…Hence forth the black like your wings and the blue…I guess is the color of your eyes." Dean looked at the Seriph with a murderous death glare. "Did you do something to my sister?" Cas looked at him in utter shock. "NO! She is my charge I wouldn't do that!" Sam stepped in between the two men. "Dean, even if she does like Cas, that's up to her…" Dean looked at him. "Over my dead body…" He growled as he stormed off. Castiel looked at Sam. "She hasn't said anything to indicate this…" Sam smiled at him. "Its okay Cas, Dean is just being over protective…" He said as he headed into the room.

Gabriel looked at his brother. "Bro, this wouldn't have happened if she didn't want you…The thing is, do you want her?" And with that Gabriel was gone, leaving a confused and stunned Guardian.


	3. Wake Me Up Inside

Temprance: I don't own SPN or anyone there in…I do own Temprance though, she is modeled after me.

~~~Chapter 3-Wake me up Inside~~~

Temprance awoke with with a start from a fitful sleep. She looked over and saw Sam asleep on the other bed. Castiel and Dean were nowhere to be found. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, she cried out when her wing caught on the door frame. "OW! DAMN MOTHER FUCKING DOOR!" She cursed as she massaged her sensitive wing. Sam sat up looking at her groggily. "Temp you okay?" He asked. Temprance looked at him then sat on her bed as she pulled out her favorite shirt out of her duffle bag. "Yeah, just trying to get into the swing of things again." She said as she used her knife to make adjustments to her shirt. Sam looked at her hesitantly. "Temp, can I ask you something?" Temprance nodded with a smile. "Sure Sammy, you know you can ask me anything." She said as she continued adjusting her shirt. Sam smiled even more hesitantly. "Do you like Cas?" Temprance gave a very noticeable involuntary jerk of the blade in her hand, all but cutting her favorite shirt in half. "Of course I do, don't you?" She asked not looking at her brother, as she scowled at the hands that betrayed her, and her now ruined shirt. Sam sat up on the edge of his bed and smiled sadly. "Temp you know what I mean…" Temprance didn't look at him; she starred at the ground her hair making a curtain over her face, her large wings pulled in around her like a cocoon. Sam got up and kneeled down in front of her taking her hand gently in his. "Temp you can talk to me…" He said quietly. Temprance looked at him her Elvin face red with embarrassment. "I do, but it's so confusing…When I first met him, it was like I had awoken from a dream. I woke up in myself realizing that he has been the one…The one that I had been waiting for. You had Jess, and Dean had Lisa and Ben….I had…No one, I'm 19 Sammy…For 17 years the only people I could bring myself to trust was you and Dean. When Cas is here, I feel awake and alive…When he's gone I just shut down inside." Sam looked at his sister has her beautiful jade eyes filled with tears of fear…Fear for an emotion that was foreign to her. Sam smiled at her stroking away the tear that dared to mar her beautiful face. "You have to talk to him…" Temprance shook her head. "No, I can't…" Sam looked at her. "Why are you so scared?" Temprance looked away from him, her wings ruffling themselves. "Because, I feel like if I tell him….He'll leave." Sam smiled. "Cas wouldn't do that, you should know that…Plus he asked you to be open with him about anything, no matter what it was." Temprance nodded, she felt inside herself that what Sam was saying was true. And Sam had never lied to her. "Okay, I'll do it…"

~~~Later that night~~~

Sam spent the day with his sister reassuring her that what she was going to do was in her and Castiel's best interest. Temprance looked at him as she sat pouring over a book for research. "Are you sure I should do this? What if ruins our relationship?" Sam laughed. "Ruin ya'lls relationship? That isn't going to happen trust me…You guys have a strong bond, a weird one…But strong."

As it got later Dean showed up smelling strongly of alcohol. Sam stood up to intercept the eldest brother before things got out of hand. "It isn't happening…You are not going to be with him!" Dean yelled as he shoved past Sam. Temprance stood up looking at her brother. "You don't own me Dean! You can't change my feelings for him…"Her wings appearing behind her stretching to their full length. Sam stepped between them. He knew their tempers matched in ferocity and they we're both equally as bull headed. But Dean didn't think well when he was drunk. "Dean wait, your drunk…" Dean shoved past him again as if he didn't see his younger brother. "I don't give a rat's ass! It isn't going to happen! If I have to I will shoot his ass, then I'll ship your ass to Guatemala!" He said grabbing her wrist. Dean cried out as Temprances wrist burned him. He let go and looked at her. Temprance shoved him away knocking him into the table. She stormed out the open door and took flight, leaving an upset Sam and pissed of Dean.

Sam turned on Dean who was nursing his hand. "Are you happy!" He yelled. Dean looked at him just as equally as pissed. "NO!" Before he could say more Sam punched him knocking him unconscious.

~~~W/ Temprance~~~

Temprance stood in a clearing starring at the Heavens above her. She didn't know what to do about Dean; Sam was supportive but Dean…That was a new challenge. She didn't know where Cas was, and she was afraid that she would never see him again. "God if you are up there, please help me…I don't know what to do…" She said as tears blurred her vision. "Temp?" She turned at his voice, Cas was walking towards her. "Cas…" She whispered, as her wings pulled back and ruffled, as she looked him over. The moon caught the feathers of his obsidian wings casting them with a blue glow. She wanted to reach out and touch them. His wings made him look like a god. Cas stood in front of her; she saw a faint blush on his handsome face. "Cas you're blushing…" Cas looked at her and smiled tensely. "You're propositioning me…" Temprance looked at him confused. "What?" Castiel pointed to her wings. "When you do that, it means you want to mate with me…" He said looking away nervously. Temprance felt herself flush in embarrassment. She pulled her wings down against her back. "Sorry…"Cas smiled at her. "It's okay…You didn't know." Temprance looked t him. "How did you find me?" Cas looked at her in the moonlight; he could tell she was nervous. "I'm your Guardian; I always know where you are."

Temprance sighed and steeled herself. _Might as well talk to him now…_She told herself, as she looked at him. "Cas…I think, that I have fallen in love with you…" She waited for a reaction. He looked at her then at the ground. She plunged on nervously, the words falling from her lips. "When you're not around I feel lost and confused, I'm always thinking about you and if you're okay…And when you are with me I feel happy and content…Safe." She said as tears over came her again. Cas looked at her with that strange familure look. "Please don't leave…" She whispered. Cas looked at her, her silver hair shined like a halo in the moonlight, her jade eyes shined with hope and fear of loss. Her beautiful wings were pulled around them. He leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled back Temprance looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere, my Nephlim…" Temprance pulled him down for another kiss that was filled with trust and love. It wasn't like the first one; it was more heated and lustful. Castiel nipped her lip causing her to gasp and his expert tongue tasted her virgin mouth. He knew she had never kissed a guy before and that she was a virgin, she told him. She felt safe confiding in him. When he pulled away he looked at her with a smile. "I can get in trouble for this, Angels and Nephlims are not supposed to be together…" Temprance nuzzled his neck playfully and reached behind him stroking one of his wings. "Let them try and do something about it…I'll kill them all…"

~~~End chapter 3~~~


	4. Bounty

AN: I don't own SPN or anyone there in, I do own Temprance though!

~~~Chapter 4-Bounty~~~

Temprance awoke early that morning to the shriek of a cell phone. It was still dark outside, and she felt Castiel stir next to here and answer his phone. "Hello?" He said. Temprance heard her brother on the phone and he sounded pissed. Castiel tried not to lose his temper as he talked to the eldest hunter. "Dean…Dean I understand…You don't have to-…Dean…" Cas said calmly. Temprance groaned and took the phone. "DEAN!" She yelled. Dean stopped ranting when he heard his sister. "Temp? Temp you need to come back…" He said. Temprance rolled her eyes. "Why? You can't accept the fact that I love Cas and want to be with him…" Dean laughed. "Love? Your 19, you don't know what love is!" Temprance bristled. "Dean! I have wings! I can fly! Do I need to say more?" Dean was silent. Temprance took Castiel's hand and looked at him. "You don't realize the danger we are in because of our feelings for each other…" She said. "Actually I do…Both me and Sammy do, Gabe came by and told us after you left. You guys are being hunted; there is a bounty on you guys. There are more than Angels after you…" Temprance felt her body go cold, Cas took the phone and before Dean could say more Cas said very calmly and firmly looking at Temprance. "We are on our way, Temprance will be safer with all of us together, and I don't care if she doesn't want to go back or not." He hung up and stood up pulling Temprance with him. Temprance looked at him. "What do we do?" She asked. "We'll be fine, let's head back…" Temprance nodded and followed him into the dawning sky.

~~~W/ Dean and Sam~~~

"Where are they?" Dean asked impatiently. Sam looked at his brother agitatedly. "They are on their way Dean…" Dean pointed over the forest trees in the sky. "There they are!" Cas and Temprance were flying over the forest at a vast rate.

Sam saw something chasing the two wielding an Angelic Blade. "GUYS LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled as Dean bolted into the room to grab the sawed off. Cas turned and looked hearing Sam yell, there was a very familure screech. "Temp! Bank hard left!" He yelled. Temprance banked left just as a creature dove past her. "What the hell!" She yelled. "Harpies!" Castiel yelled. "Seriph…" The harpy growled. They had mossy green hair and tan skin, wearing leather armor…Their large bat like wings were black as night. Their feet were talons, and in their hands were the blades. Temprance hovered a few feet away, the two harpies between her and Cas. "Leave now and you won't be killed." Castiel ordered. The older looking harpy snickered. "Really Seriph, what makes you think this? You are the prey…" She said pointing the blade at him. Temprance felt a rage building in her. "Lower the blade! You threaten him, and you better prey that your god welcomes you with open arms…Because you'll be kissing your ass good bye…" The harpy looked at her with amusement. "Please Nephlim, you are wanted as well…But not dead, the Prince requires you alive…He said if me and my sister deliver you to him…We will be rewarded rather graciously." Temprance looked at her. "Prince? You mean…" The younger harpy hissed in annoyance. "Enough talk!" She charged Temprance, who dodged her narrowly. The elder harpy advanced on Castiel, who grabbed her weapon wielding arm and forced it behind her back. Temprance felt her rage explode. "Fire of the Great one, I call on thee consume thy enemy!" She chanted in enochian as she drew the enochian symbol for fire in the air. The harpy that had attacked her screeched in pain, plummeting to the ground as blue flames consumed her from the inside out. The harpy that Cas was fighting with turned when she heard her sisters cry. "Anaya!" She yelled. She looked at Temprance with malicious intent. "You BITCH!" She screeched, as she charged the Nephlim. She threw the blade. Temprance tried to dodge it but it clipped her wing. Her wing felt like it had caught fire and was being ripped apart. Her vision went faint and she started to fall to the ground. She heard a loud bang and the harpy's chest blew apart from a shot gun blast. Castiel dove after her, catching her before she hit the trees.

"Cas…." Temprance whispered, feeling his arms catch her and hold her against him. "Hang on Temp…" He said kissing her forehead.

~~~End chapter 4~~~


	5. On the Mend and Breaking Laws

AN: I don't own SPN but I do own Temprance!

WARNING! Explicit content follows you have been warned!

~~~Chapter 5- On the Mend and Breaking Laws~~~

Temprance awoke with a very pleasurable tingle in her wing; she sat up and saw Cas healing it. "Cas that tickles…" She laughed. Cas pulled his hand away, and looked at her a smile lighting up his handsome face. "Well just be happy you didn't lose your wing." Temprance looked at him and flexed her wing, the pain was finally gone. "Thanks Cas…Where is Sam and Dean?" She said noticing her brothers' absence. Castiel looked at her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "They are out helping my brother with something, he said he knew where the Horseman War was…And that a girl needed their help." Temprance looked at him confused. "A girl?" Castiel nodded. "Yeah if you knew my brother you would understand…" Temprance cuddled into his shoulder and sighed. "Sounds like I don't want to know…" Cas held her stroking her hair. "Temp, we need to talk about…Us…" Temprance looked up at him. "Why what's wrong? Did I do something?" Cas laughed lightly. "No Love, I just wanted you to understand that us being together, it is breaking a lot of Enochian Laws…And it is very dangerous…I don't want you to get hurt." Temprance reached up and touched his cheek making him look at her. "Cas I understand the risks, I want to be with you…" She whispered as her hand traveled down to his chest. She felt his heart beat under his thin shirt, and his strong chest moving as he breathed.

He looked at her with his blue gaze, his eyes held centuries of wisdom and pain. Temprance leaned up and kissed him, he returned the kiss with heated passion. Castiel pulled her into his lap holding her small body against his. His hands caressing her smooth back just below her wings. Temprance felt her wings appear and spread out behind her. Cas looked at them with adoration, they were truly magnificent, and fit her well. Temprance saw his wings appear; she couldn't help but touch one. The feathers where soft and smooth. Cas groaned into her neck kissing her softly, as her hands moved back to his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, and pulled it off of him. Cas looked at her and his powerful chest rippled as he pulled her against him again. "I love you my Nephlim…" Temprance smiled at the nickname and at his caressing hands, as they caressed her stomach and removed her blood soaked shirt. Temprance blushed as she sat in his lap with no top, his fingers tracing what few scars she had. He kissed her as he gently moved so he could lay her down on the bed. Temprance held him on top of her shivering with excitement and pleasure as his warm powerful body lay on top of her gently, with his smooth warm skin caressing hers. He kissed her down her jaw to her neck then her to her breast, sucking on the nipple and teasing it with his tongue, as his hand undid her pants.

Temprance moaned at the teasing touches, once her pants were undone his hand slipped in and touched her. Temprances' hips bucked against him at the touch. "Cas…" she said whispering her breathless plea. Castiel looked at her, his fingers rubbing pleasurably hard and slow. She felt wet and highly aroused, as his fingers wet lower and he inserted two into her slowly. Temprance winced at the new foreign pressure; Cas felt the muscles tighten around his fingers as he moved them in and out slowly. He kissed her below the ear whispering to her. "Relax my love…I won't hurt you…" Temprance relaxed and she felt like she was on fire from the feeling of pleasure, as she kissed him fiercely. Cas's hand slipped between her thighs, and Temprance smiled at him as she went to work on his pants, a smirk playing on her kissing bruised mouth. "My turn…" She whispered in his ear, as she nipped his ear playfully. All words slipped Cas's mind as he felt her hand slid into his pants and grab his hard erection, and she gently but firmly jerked him off. Temprance looked at her angel and saw a lustful, hungry light in his eyes. She felt him shudder against her as he claimed her mouth again their tongues fighting for dominance. She pulled her hand away and slid his pants off onto the floor; she smiled nervously at the sight of his erection. "Damn…" She said. Cas smiled at her. "Hey you're 'Gifted' as well…" He said his eyes flicking to her beautiful bountiful bosom. Temprance smiled at him as he helped her out of her jeans, and they clattered to the floor. Temprance lay back as Castiel kissed her again. She felt his erection at her entrance, and Cas looked at her. "You sure?" Temprance nodded her jade eyes shining. "Yes…Please." She whispered. Cas kissed her tenderly, and thrust into her…She cried out, as a sharp pain shot through her. She clung to him as he thrust harder and deeper, Temprance felt herself trembling in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his firm waist, kissing him hungrily. "Cas…Please…Don't stop!" She mewled. Hearing his name pass her beautiful lips, made him feel like he had killed Lucifer himself. He thrust harder and deeper entering her fully. Temprances' eyes filled with tears of happiness. She hugged him and rolled them over to where she was straddling him. She loved the feeling of him in her as deeply as possible. She looked at his startled face and smiled. "What?" Cas couldn't speak; he was too enthralled with the vision of his pure, nephlim lover riding him, her perfect breasts bouncing slightly. Her beautiful wings spread out behind her as she moaned in ecstasy. Castiel sat up, wrapping her strong legs around his waist and kissed her roughly, his tongue parting her lips. He thrust harder, and deeper he felt the edge coming and from his lovers shallow panting breaths she was at that level to.

"Cas…I'm…I'm…" She begged. She clung to his sweat glistening form kissing him as she came, and she felt her angel tremble against her as he reached the level of no return. Cas laid back holding her as she clung to him trembling. "I love you…" She whispered kissing his chest. Cas smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too…"

~~~20 minutes l8er~~~

Temprance sat up and looked at the clock. "Its 8.30…I should jump in the shower, they will be back soon for dinner…If Dean sees us like this he will probably kill us…Or at least try…" She said smiling at Cas. Cas returned the smile and held her hand. "Okay you go get cleaned up…I'll figure something out to do with the demolished bed." Temprance nodded and grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom closing the door and turned on the hot water. She got in and let the water run over her body…She noticed that the water was tinted red a little and saw the blood trickling down her leg. _Well…That confirms that…_She thought as she recalled what she had learned in school. She washed the blood off and then she moved onto washing her body and hair. As she turned the water off she heard Sam and Dean in the room. She quickly got out and got dressed. She heard Sam say something about the bed sheets, as she applied colored lip gloss to her bruised lips. She opened the door as she quickly came up with an excuse. "Oh hey Sammy, Dean…Didn't hear you guys come in." She said with a genuine smile. Sam looked at her then at Cas. "Oh you are here…" He said when he finally looked at her again. "Of course, where would I go?" Dean looked at her. "Where are the bed sheets?" Temprance looked at the bed, it was completely stripped. "Um, the maid came to gather the bedding to wash it, and she hasn't returned it…" Dean looked at the other bed which still had its bedding. "Why didn't she take that set?" Temprance shrugged. "Don't know…" Gabriel walked in and smiled at his brother. "Hey Flyboy…" He turned his attention to Temprance and his smile grew. "Wow…You're different." Dean looked at him. "What do you mean?" Castiel jumped in before his brother could answer. "Did you find the girl?" Gabriel nodded. "Yes…" Temprance looked at him. "Well let's go see her…" Gabriel looked at her. "You can't go anywhere…You're bounty has been raised." Castiel bristled at the news. "What?" Dean looked at the arch angel pissed off. "Why was the bounty raised?" Gabriel glanced at his brother briefly with a smirk. "I don't know…" Just then a girl walked into the room munching on peanut buttered toast. Her long ebony hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, she smiled when the two hunters looked at her, her blue eyes lighting up. "What? They were selling peanut buttered toast at the diner." She looked at Gabe with a smile. "Hey! You said you would wait for me…" Gabriel laughed. "Sorry Dani…I have to talk to my brother about 'Something' important." He said looking at his brother. Danielle looked at Temprance then at Castiel. "Oh…." She said as she adjusted her black tank top nervously. She looked at Temprance with a friendly smile. "Your Temprance right?" Temprance nodded. "Yes…" Danielle motioned for her to follow. "Come with me please…Dean, Sam come to the diner in about 10-15 minutes okay?" Temprance looked at her brothers then at Cas as the strange girl led her from the room. She heard Gabriel disappear with Cas, and Dean yell in frustration. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

~~~End Chapter 5~~~


	6. I must Confess

**AN: I don't own SPN or anyone there in, Danielle is owned by Lady Wesker, and without her help Poor Gabe would have remained lonely throughout the story. This story is rated M for violence, Temprances and Dean's language, sexual content, (WING KINK) Lol love that word! And Gabe's pervey ways!**

**~~~Chapter-I must Confess~~~**

Temprance sat with Dani at the diner, she couldn't put her finger on how Dani knew but she had a sneaky suspension that Dani knew what had occurred. Danielle smiled at her as she sipped from the milk shake she had ordered. "So you and Cas huh?" She said. Temprance looked at her smiling weakly. "What exactly do you mean?" Danielle looked at her as if she had asked a stupid question. "Temp, my specialty is hunting Nephlims, I know all about them…" Temprance felt like she wanted to bolt at that very remark. "You hunt Nephlims?" Danielle smiled at her reassuringly. "Temp I hunt the bad ones, your safe! Now on the topic of you sleeping with Cas…" Temprance all but choked on her soda. "Excuse…*cough*….Me? How…*cough*…Did you know?" Danielle smiled at her. "Well that reaction confirmed it, and your eyes…That's what gave it away." She said holding up a mirror that she pulled from her pocket. Temprance looked in the mirror. Her jade eyes were flaked with blue; she felt her face turn red. "Yeah, I guess that would say it…" She mumbled. Danielle looked at her shake then at her. "Look your powers will awaken fully a lot quicker now, you have to be careful…And the bounty like Gabe said is raised…For some odd reason, we aren't sure why…" Temprance nodded as she looked at her hands. "I will be careful; I don't want people to get hurt…" Just then she saw her brothers and the two angels walk in. Cas was making a point of glaring at his brother to keep his mouth shut. Danielle looked at them as they sat at the table. Gabe sat next to Danielle and Cas sat next to Temprance much to Dean's displeasure. Dean sat next to Sam who was smiling at his sister. Danielle clapped her hands together. "Okay order what you want, dinner is on me…Got paid from that last job, that damn Wendigo really did a number on that poor town, but that was taken care of…Plus we need to celebrate Cas and Temprances' relationship…" Dean went to say something, but Sam slapped him upside the head. "Shut it Dean…" He snapped. Dean glared at him. "Dude…What the hell!" Everyone laughed at him. Dean looked at Temprance with a small smile. "All I was going to say…Was I'm happy for you guys, I thought about it and Cas seems to really care about you, and I couldn't think of anyone better for you…Just please take it slow…" Temprance smiled weakly at her brother. "Sure…No problem." She saw Cas twitch slightly beside her and acted like he was distracted by the menu. "Yeah Dean, we'll take it slow…"

~~~3 weeks later~~~

Temprance lay next to Cas, it was only 5 am but she had awoken about an hour earlier bolting for the bathroom…Her stomach was acting up very badly. She had managed to keep quiet while in the bathroom…After losing what she ate that day for the umpteenth time she brushed her teeth and crawled back in bed. Dean and Sam had a room next door and Dani and Gabe had one next to them. As the sun slowly began to rise she gave up trying to sleep and she got up and got dressed for the day. She went in the bathroom and she started rummaging around in her bag, she heard a clatter from an object falling from her bag and she bent down to pick it up. She looked at it and her heart started to race…_Tampons…OH SHIT!_ She took out her phone and checked the calendar doing the math in her head. She quickly texted Danielle and asked her to meet her at the gas station on the corner. As she stepped out of the bathroom she scribbled a note to Cas telling him she was going with Dani to get gas for the car, and not to worry. She exited the room and flew to the gas station.

~~~At the station~~~

Temprance stood in the store clutching the test with a death grip, she felt slightly calmer when Dani walked in wearing her pajamas. "Temp, do you realize that it is 6.30 in the morning?" She asked groggily. Temprance held up the box, and Danielle looked at the box then at her then her eyes travelled down to her stomach. "Okay, let's not panic…" She said leading the shaking girl to the bathroom. She felt wide awake now at least. They stepped in the bathroom and looked to see if anyone was in there, all the stalls where empty so Dani closed and locked the door. Temprance broke down finally. "What am I going to do? What if it's positive?" Danielle gently led her into the stall and opened the box for her and handed her the test. "Look we both know that this could have happened, though I have never heard of a Nephlim getting pregnant, but I think we should just get this done and over with…" Temprance looked at her then at the test. "Okay…" Danielle stepped out of the stall closing the door. She felt really close to this girl, never having siblings she felt a connection.

~~~ 5minutes later~~~

Temprance leaned against the wall starring at the test that lay on the counter. Danielle looked at the test, and she was quiet for moment. "Well?" Temprance asked nervously. Dani looked at her and smiled. "You better start shopping girl and hide Deans guns…" Temprance smiled, tears of happiness filling her eyes. "I'm pregnant….Oh my God…" She hugged Danielle laughing happily. Just then her cell went off, and she answered it. "Hello?" She said, she smiled even more when she heard Cas's voice. "Love you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, um can you meet me at the place where I told you I loved you?" Cas was quiet for a moment. "Sure, you sure you're okay?" Temprance nodded. "Yeah…Just please be there soon…"

~~~30 minutes l8er~~~

Temprance stood looking down on the river; she felt his presence before he had to say anything. She turned and looked at her lover as he landed next to her; she looked at him and hugged him. "Cas, I love you…" She whispered. Cas held her smiling. "I love you too…" He said. He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. Temprance smiled at him. "Nothing, I'm happy…Cas, I'm pregnant…" Cas looked at her stunned. Temprance smiled at him touching his face. "Cas…You need to breathe…" Cas nodded and looked at her stomach. She took his hand and placed it there. "Cas this is our child…" She said. Cas looked at her, a tear streaking his face. He didn't say anything as he pulled her against him and kissed her.

~~~2 hrs later~~~

Temprance and Cas walked into Dean and Sam's room where Gabe and Danielle were busy arm wrestling and Dean was eating breakfast and Sam was reading a book. Dean dropped his fork when he saw his sister and the Seriph walk in. "Geez where were you guys? Dani said that ya'll where busy." Temprance looked at her brothers and then at Dani who was smiling at her. Gabe was looking at her as if he knew what was coming. Cas took her hand gently, and looked at Dean then Sam. "Um…Dean, Sam I'll just say it plainly…Temprance is pregnant." Sam was looking at him then at Temprance and a smile spread across his face. "Really?" Temprance nodded. "Yeah…" Dean has a murderous look on his face, he stepped towards Cas, but Temprance stepped between them. "Dean…Please, you can't just pawn it all off on him…" She said. Dean exploded. "This is taking it slow!" Temprance smiled slightly. "Well it was kind of already too late when you said that." Dean shoved past her and stormed out of the room. Temprance went to follow but Sam stopped her. "Just give him time to think Temp…He'll come around." He said. Temprance looked at him and nodded. "I hope so…" She said as she left the room and went to hers. She felt lost and hurt; she didn't want Dean to hate his first niece or nephew.

~~End chapter~~

AN: I want to thank Nikki for her support and Ideas, without her this story wouldn't have been able to spread its wings. I know some of the ideas have yet to play out but they will! Thanks Nikki!


	7. Lucifer

~Chapter 7-Lucifer~~~

_1 week later_

Temprance sat in the foyer of Bobby Singers house, they had been there for only an hour and she had been bombarded by questions by the man she looked up to as a father. "So you have wings?" Bobby asked, for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Temprance nodded. "Yes…" Bobby looked at her then at Cas. "And the reason is because of…" Cas nodded. "Yes…" Bobby was silent, and then he looked at Temprance again. "And you're…Pregnant…" Temprance looked at him. Bobby scratched his head and sighed. "That's why Dean is so pissed…" Temprance didn't say anything; Dean hadn't said a word to her for over a week. Bobby looked at the two of them. "I'll go talk to him okay?" He walked out of the room, leaving Temp and Cas alone. Cas sat next to her and held her hand, stroking it. "How you feeling hun?" He asked. Temprance looked at him, and smiled. "I'm fine, just been feeling a little nauseated."

Danielle stepped into the room and smiled at them. "Hey Cas can we borrow you for a sec?" She asked. Cas looked at her for moment then at Temprance. "Will you be okay?" Temprance nodded. "Yeah love, go ahead." Cas stood up and followed Dani into the next room. "What's wrong Dani?" He asked. That's when he saw Gabe, and Sam standing in the room. "Okay…What did I do?" He asked. Sam smiled at him. "Cas its okay…We just wanted to talk to you." Cas looked at him skeptically. "Okay…" Gabe sat in a chair. "Bro, you need to understand that Temprance will be going through a lot of changes…Emotionally, physically and mentally." He said. Cas nodded. "I know that, I have been around just about as long as you Gabe…" He said with a smile. Dani smiled. "Don't be surprised if she pounces on you like an animal, which is to be expected by a pregnant woman, its hormones…" Cas blushed. "That I didn't know…" Sam blushed as well. "I could have gone the rest of my life without that image…" Dani smiled at him. "It's a little different for Nephlims Sammy…"

_Outside with Temprance_

Temprance had stepped outside for some much needed fresh air, the yard of the house was filled with cars and other trashed vehicles. The sky was moonless but filled with stars, she felt like she was looking at the heavens she had been denied. She heard an explosion over by a pile of metal, and she walked over gripping her desert eagle she had strapped to her waist. "Hello? Who's there?" She asked. As she neared the pile she saw smoke, and a figure coming towards her. She drew her gun and trained it on the figure. "Don't move!" She yelled. The figure stopped and laughed. "Really Nephlim, do you think you can kill me with such a weapon?" He raised his hand and flicked his wrist and her gun flew from her grip into his waiting hand. Temprance saw who it was and her blood felt like it had frozen in her veins. "Lucifer…" Lucifer smiled. "Right…So you do know who I am…" Temprance glared at him. "What do you want?" He smiled as he stepped towards her. "Well actually I want two things; one is that I want your little girl…" Temprance felt like she had been slapped. "My little girl? You want my baby?" Lucifer nodded. "Yes…" Temprance glared at him. "You aren't getting her…" Lucifer smiled at her evilly. "Like you can stop me…I want your brother Sammy as well, he is my vessel…" Temprance felt as if a dame broke in her. She felt her wings spread behind her and a power surge through her, Lucifer saw her eyes glow silver. "You touch my child or my brother, I will kill you…NOW LEAVE!" She yelled. A surge of energy erupted from her colliding with Lucifer; she saw his body disintegrate into nothing, as she collapsed drained of energy. Her wings folded around her protectively and she felt warmth fill her stomach as if the little girl in her new what had happened and was giving her strength to live. _Don't give up Mama; Papa is on his way…_

~~~End Chapter~~~


	8. Snow in the Holy Land

AN: I don't own SPN I just own Temprance and Dani is owned by Lady Wesker!

~~~Chapter 8-Snow in the Holy Land~~~

_Mama, you need to wake up…_Said a bell like voice. Temprance looked around, it was dark but she felt a calming presence. Then her sight began to focus, she was standing in a village…In the desert, but it was snowing. But somehow she knew where she was. "Jerusalem…." She turned when she heard the sound of wings behind her. She saw two people, a girl with long black hair, with silver streaks, and piercing blue eyes, her wings were like a hawk but they were black and silver. She was wearing a blue muscle shirt, and fatigue pants that looked a lot like Deans'. In her hand was an angelic blade. The other woman had long wavy blonde hair, sad blue eyes; she was wearing a blue silk gown. Temprance had seen her picture a few times in books and Sam had told her about this woman and what she meant. She quickly kneeled down and bowed her head. "Lady Magdalene…." She said. Mary walked over to her and took her hand. "Stand child, there is no need for you to be so formal…We are all equal in his eyes…" She said with a sad smile. Temprance stood, her wings folding behind her. She looked at the girl who smiled at her. "Hello Mama…" Temprance felt tears fill her eyes. "You're…" She said. The girl walked over to her and hugged her. She looked to be about 16; she pulled away and looked at her mother. Mary looked at Temprance and smiled. "Temprance, you and Castiel were destined to be together from the dawn of time, your daughter; her name is Angelis Louise Winchester, she is very powerful…And she is protected by God himself…But Lucifer wants her, because she has the power to bring Armageddon to the world…" Temprance looked at her. "Lady Magdalene, not to be disrespectful, but if she is protected by God, then why is Lucifer getting away with what he is doing? And why is there a bounty on me and Cas?" Mary smiled. "Child, there is so much you don't know, and that Cas doesn't know either…And there isn't time to explain, you have to wake up now." Temprance felt herself being pulled away, and a churning sensation in her stomach. "NO! Lady Magdalene! Angelis!" She yelled. _Mama tell my favorite Uncle Dean that I love him…_

~~~Reality~~~

Sam looked at his sister. She had been asleep for two days, Dean and Cas hadn't left her side for a second. Cas paced the room like a caged panther, and Dean kept looking at the clock like Temprance had a death clock ticking. Temprance groaned and stirred and Dean got up and stood next to the bed. Cas paused and looked at her. "Temp you okay?" Dean asked. Temprance looked at him, her face a pale green. "Dea-…" She managed to get half his name out before she hurled onto his boots. Dean looked at his boots, his face shadowing over green. Temprance covered her mouth and looked at her brother. "Dean, I'm sorry…" She said quietly. Dean looked at her swallowing back bile. "It's okay Temp...its morning sickness….In the afternoon…" He said smiling weakly. Cas walked over and gently wiped her mouth with a rag he grabbed from a bowl next to the bed. Cas looked at Deans boots and there was a flash and they were clean again. Dean smiled happily. "Thanks dude, can you do that for the Impala?" Cas shot him a glare. Dean looked at him confused. "Dude it was a joke…" Cas looked back at Temprance. "I'm not in a joking mood Dean, especially with you…After the way you have been treating Temp." Dean glared at him. "You want to run that by me again?" Cas stood up and stepped towards him, he was so close to the hunter he could see the gold flakes in his green eyes. "You have been treating her like shit…And frankly I'm tired of it…" Cas snapped. Dean was dumbstruck; he had never heard the Seriph cuss, well at least not towards him. He quickly regained his composer. "Cas you knocked her up! She is 19! How can you think that is okay?" Cas looked at him never even batting an eye. "I never said it was okay, and I didn't want this, but I'm not going anywhere…I'm not leaving her…" Temprance saw the look in her brothers' eyes, she went to get up before he did it but she was too late, she saw his fist snap forward and connect with her lovers jaw. "STOP IT!" She yelled as Dean tackled Castiel to the floor. Sam grabbed her before she could jump in to stop the fight, he looked over and saw that Cas had somehow managed to pin Dean to the floor, a murderous look in his beautiful eyes. "I brought you out of hell; I can throw you back in." He growled, as he raised a glowing hand over Dean's heart. "Cas! Don't! Think of our daughter!" Temprance cried. Castiel paused, his murderous gaze faltering. "Yes Cas, our daughter…I saw her, when I was unconscious, she was with Lady Magdalene. Do you want our daughter to know that her father sent her favorite uncle to hell?" Cas lowered his hand; Dean looked at him then at Temprance. "Favorite Uncle?" Temprance smiled at him and nodded. "She said to tell you that she loved you…" She looked at Cas. "Dean is just scared love, you have to understand okay? I am to…I need Dean, Sammy, Dani, Bobby, Gabe, and most of all You here with me. You're my family; you are Angelis Louise Winchester's family…" She said looking at everyone who had now gathered in the small room. Dani smiled at her as she held Gabe's hand. "Is that her name?" She asked happily. Temprance smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lady Magdalene named her…" Gabe laughed. "I'm an Uncle!"

~~~End Chapter~~~


	9. Video!

**Temprance: Hi guyz just a little short thing here! I have a video on YouTube! That gives a little more insight to the story! Plz check them out and comment! I warn you now, some contain spoilers! Here is the name of the first video!**

**Snow In the Holy Land # 1**

**Just type in the usual then add this to go straight to my page! :** **/user/SerenaSalvatore1812**

**Plz comment and if you wanna add me as a friend go ahead! Plz Subscribe! There will be more to come I promise!**

**~Temprance**


	10. Armagoddamfuckinggedon

**AN: Okay I'm back for a while, I don't own SPN. I own Temprance, and Lady Wesker owns Dani. Let's get started. The title of this chapter is the title of a song by Marilyn Mansion. There is a twist coming I warn you now. ENJOY!**

**~~~Chapter 9-Arma-goddam-fucking-gedon~~~~**

Temprance lay back on the couch watching the TV as Dean and Sam browsed the books for tips on the Horseman War. Dani and Gabe sat on the love seat talking about random things, and Cas hovered near by occasionally looking at his lover. Temprance looked at him over the shoulder of the couch. "Love honestly; do you have to hover like that?" Castiel looked at her for a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…" Temprance got up and smiled at him as she walked over to him. "Its okay love, really…You could…Make it up to me." She whispered in his ear. She felt him shudder as she touched his chest. "Honestly, I can't believe I'm saying this but could you two take the love scean else were?" Dean shouted from behind a book. Temprance looked at her brother. "Like you know what I said Winchester!" She snapped. Dean looked at her calmly. "Sis I have seen that look on a guy before, it is basically saying he will take right were your standing. Believe me I have given females the same look…" Temprance glared at him. Castiel tried to regain his composer, as Gabe got up and walked over to him. "Bro honestly, can't you keep your gutter brain to yourself?" He laughed. Temprance looked at him confused. "What?" Gabriel looked at her. "Well…" Castiel stopped him. "Brother I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want everyone knowing what you did the first 600yrs of your life…." Gabriel looked at him floored but backed off. Dani looked at her boyfriend confused. "Gabe what is he talking about?" Gabriel looked at the floor as she took his place next to Danielle. He knew he had stepped over the line for the Seriph to bring up that subject. "Nothing just a little dark history…" Cas took Temprances hand and led her from the room. Sam and Dean looked at the Seriphs retreating back then at Gabe. Ever since Lucifer's visit Cas had become territorial, and guarded about Temprance. It took little to push him over the edge.

Temprance stopped him in the upstairs hall. "Cas what did Gabe do?" She asked. She couldn't think of a thing the arch angel could possibly have done that he would be afraid of them knowing about. _Scratch that…I could, given how we first met…_She thought. Castiel looked at her, and sighed heavily. "He had a thing for succubi; it kind of gave him a rush I guess you could say…" Temprance felt hollow, she knew about the demons. Incubus, and Succubus where known by many people to be sex gods. When they were in fact demons; when they had sex with someone they drained them of life energy. And the incubuses were known to get the female pregnant. If you lived after meeting one you always wanted more and you would do anything to get the fix. Cas saw the fear in her eyes, and the doubt she now held for the arch angel. "Temprance, he is over that trust me…" He whispered. She looked at him; a lone tear fell down her cheek. "How could he do it? I just can't fathom it Cas…Its awful, and I just can't picture having sex with…A demon. And an incubus is my worst fear." Castiel held her. "I know…I would never sleep with a demon either."

Temprance groaned as a sharp pain ran through her head. "Temprance you okay?" Cas asked. Temprance fell against him, her breath coming quick and rapid. "Temp!" But she didn't hear him, she fell into darkness.

~~~Vision~~~

Temprance walked into the house that she recognized. It was her birth home in Lawrence, Kansas. She stepped into the front hall and she saw two little boys. They were Sam and Dean. Sam looked to be about 1 and Dean looked to be 3. They looked in her direction but not at her. Temprance heard a noise upstairs, and she walked slowly up the stairs. She came to her parents' room and paused outside the door. _I can't be here…_She thought sadly. She opened the door, and stepped in. She saw a woman sitting on the large queen bed, wearing a satin blue gown, brushing her long wavy blonde hair. "Mom?" Temprance whispered. Mary Winchester sat the brush on the bed and looked towards the bathroom door as it opened. "Dad?" Temprance said quietly. But the person who came out wasn't John Winchester. The figure was tall blonde, athletically built. His broad shoulders and chest seemed powerful, but his green eyes held a fire. The figure paused and smiled at her, but his eyes changed from green to that of a familure icy deadly blue. "Right, but I'm not John…" Temprance knew who the person speaking was but not the figure. "Lucifer…" Temprance growled. "You're not my father…" Lucifer laughed. "You are wrong, I am…You have my angelic DNA but also you have this fine incubus' physical DNA…" Temprance glared at him as tears filled her eyes. "YOU'RE LYING!" She yelled. Lucifer laughed. "Sure and how could you be a nephlim with human parents?" Temprance faltered. She knew he was right…And it scared her. "I want my niece, and I want your brother…" Lucifer said pulling her from her thoughts. Temprance charged him but Lucifer slammed her against the wall by the throat. "Time to wake up daughter….Time to start Armageddon."

~~~End Vision~~~

Temprance sat up with a jolt. "NO!" She screamed. Cas held her gently, trying to calm her. Sam, Dean, Gabe, Dani, and Bobby got up and walked over to the side of the bed. Temprance clutched Castiel as tears streaked her face. "Temp, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Temprance looked at her brothers and her friends, then finally at Cas. "I saw Lucifer…" She whimpered. Sam sat down next to her. "What did he say?" Temprance swallowed down a lump in her throat. "He said that he was my father…"


	11. Bringing Life

**AN: I don't own SPN or Dani, Dani is owned by Lady Wesker who kindly made a video for the story! Check it out on YouTube! Put in the usale then add: /watch?v=Js78waSvNBM to watch the video! I do own Temprance however! Thanks for your support Nikki your awesome!**

**~~~Chapter 10- Bringing New Life~~~**

Temprance sat on the bed trying to keep from breaking down again. _If he is my father…Then I'm…A demon…._ She thought sadly. What Castiel had said rang through her thoughts crystal clear. _"I would never sleep with a demon…" _ She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Cas…" She said quietly. Castiel looked at her confusion coming across his handsome face. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong Temp…" She didn't reply. Dean, Sam, Dani, and Gabe where quietly talking nearby and Bobby was trying to find some indication in what Lucifer said that Lucifer had been lying. He finally stood up agitatedly. "Damn it! He has to be lying!" He snapped. Sam sighed heavily. "Guys, we all know that a nephlim has to have an angelic parent…But regardless Temp, you are our sister…No matter what." Temprance didn't feel like he meant it. "It's fine Sam…" She said quietly. Sam looked at her floored. "Sam? What happened to Sammy? You think I'm lying?" Temprance felt the pain in his voice radiate through her. "I don't want to hurt you guys…I don't, and I'm…" She paused. Danielle walked over to her and kneeled next to the bed. "Temprance, you are not a demon…Lucifer said very clearly, Angelic DNA, and you had the physical DNA of a succubus. Falling in love with Cas awoke your angelic powers…You are a nephlim, nothing more…" Temprance nodded smiling lightly. "I understand Dani…Thanks…" Danielle took her hand gently. "Temp I understand how your feeling…You're pregnant, you have a bounty on you and your juggling a lot…But you have us supporting you. And Cas will always be here for you." Temprance nodded, and looked at Dean and Gabe. Dean was leaning against the wall staring at the floor, while Gabriel sat in a chair looking stricken. "Dean, Gabe…You guys okay?" Temprance asked. Dean looked at her smiling lightly. "Yeah, just plotting the several ways I can kill Lucifer…You think if I kill him we could resurrect him so I can kill him all over again?" Cas looked at him. "You would want to resurrect Lucifer?" Gabe looked at Temprance carefully before he stood up and walked over to her.

"I guess Cas told you about what I did…" He said slowly. Temprance nodded and smiled at him softly. "Gabe, he explained everything…Its fine, everyone goes through a tough spell…" Dani looked at him. "You still have yet to tell me what you did…" Gabriel looked at her. "I had a thing for succubuses and it lasted for a while…" Dani stood up angrily. "And you weren't going to tell me?" Gabe backed away slowly. "Hey I just didn't think it was relevant…It was just for kicks…" Dani flushed redder. "So when we slept together was that just for kicks?" Gabriel glared at her. "NO! I care for you Dani, it's just complicated…" Temprance looked at her friend. She saw pained tears in Danielle's eyes. "How is it complicated?" Dani growled. Gabriel looked at her then everyone else in the room; they all looked at him waiting for a reply. Dani looked at the floor and left the room. Gabe looked at her as she left. "Dani wait!" He yelled. "GO TO HELL!"

~~~~4 months later~~~

Temprance lay on the bed in the cabin they had found in the forest. They put wards on the cabin to keep demons away. Temprance was now very big in the belly department and she had a fever from hell. Danielle sat next to the bed wiping Temprances' forehead with a cool wet cloth. "Dani, have you talked to Gabe yet?" Temprance asked weakly. Dani smiled slightly. "No, Temp I just need time to think…" Temprance looked at her pleadingly. "Danielle please forgive him, I talked to him…He's really upset…He loves you…" Danielle paused. "What?" Temprance looked over at the door, Dani turned in her chair and saw Gabriel standing there holding royal blue roses. "I know I haven't said it…And you deserve to hear it…" He said walking over to her; the moon casting a silver glow around him. "I love you Danielle, you are the only woman I have met in all the centauries that I have been alive…" Dani stepped towards him smiling as she took the roses. "Gabriel….I…They are beautiful…" She whispered. Gabriel looked at her as he held her. "They are not as beautiful as you…" He said kissing her. Danielle pulled away to look at him. "You sure you're an angel?" She asked with a smile. Gabriel kissed her again. "Yeah I'm an angel, but a demon in bed…" He said into the kiss. They froze when Temprance cleared her throat. "Umm yeah, still here guys…" She said weakly. Danielle walked over to her quickly. "Oh Temp, I'm sorry…." She said. Gabriel walked over to her and kneeled next to the bed. "Sorry…" He laughed. Temprance smiled but winced as a pain shot through her. "Temp…You okay?" Dani asked. Temprance shook her head. "No…I'm not…Where is Cas?" She panted as another wave of pain hit. Dani looked down at the sheets, they were stained crimson. "Gabe get Cas…NOW!" Dani shouted. Gabriel bolted from the room and down stairs. Danielle moved the sheets, and helped Temprance position her legs. "Temp, I know you're in pain but you have to push…" Temprance nodded as Cas ran into the room closing and locking the door. Dani looked at him confused. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cas ran over to them. "Demons…We are surrounded. Gabe and the others are taking care of them…" Temprance took his hand squeezing it as another contraction hit. "Cas! It hurts!" She screamed.

The lights in the cabin flickered as Sam, Dean, and Gabriel stood down stairs armed. A scream of pain filled the house. Dean tensed, as he clutched the sawed off. "Sammy, will she be okay?" He asked. Sam looked at him confused. "Of course Dean…Why do you ask?" Dean looked out the window before he looked back as Sam. "I don't really know a lot about birth and stuff like that…I'm just worried." Sam nodded. "She'll be fine…" Sam saw his jaw tense; he knew if Temprance did die…Dean would kill Castiel and anyone who tried to stop him. Gabe ran into the room holding his angelic blade. "Get ready for the wave…" Dean cocked the gun. "Let's kick some demon ass…" He yelled as a roar rang around the cabin.

Temprance screamed again as she tried to push. The furniture in the room started darting around the room as her powers fluctuated. Cas blocked a couple books from hitting Dani, as he held Temprance. "She's bleeding too much! I can't stop it!" Dani yelled. Temprance yelled again as a wave of energy knocked Dani across the room. Dani stood up as Cas tried to contain Temprances' energy. "Let me help…" Came a voice. Dani and Cas looked up and saw a red haired woman standing in the room. "Anna! What the hell!" Cas said standing up ready to fight. Anna smiled, she said stepping over. "Castiel, I am here to help…I am on your side…Angelis is the key to the war." Dani ran back over to Temprance. Castiel glared at Anna, as she stepped closer. "You can help her?" He asked. Anna nodded as she walked over to Temprance. She placed a hand over Temprances' stomach and light shined. The pain was gone. "Temprance push…." Anna said. Temprance pushed as much as she could, she smiled when she heard the unmistakable cry of her daughter. Anna held the little bundle then handed her to Cas. "Congratulations Castiel…"

_Angelis Louise Winchester_

_ October 6, 2011_

_ 11:59p.m. _


	12. Angelis

**AN: I don't own SPN or anyone there in! I own Temprance and my good friend Nikki owns Dani! By the way if you like Castiel as much as me and Nikki and you have a FB account, join the Save Castiel group! We don't want to see Castiel killed off so take a stand and speak out! We have a community page you can find us via that way or PM me on FF or FB or you can PM LadyWesker and she will send you in the right direction. We have 2 great ppl who I know you SPN fans would love to meet on there already so Fly on over and BE HEARD! SAVE CASTIEL!**

**~~~Chapter 11- Angelis~~~**

**-6 months later-**

Temprance groggily made her way down the hall, it was only 6.30am and she could hear the radio in her daughters' room blaring Atreyu at a defining decibel. "Angelis! Turn down the damn radio! It's too early for that! Go back to obsessing over The Vampire Diaries! Or whatever you watch that show for!" She yelled. She heard a thud against the door, and then she grumbled and made her way to the kitchen. At only 6 months Angelis looked to be 17, Anna had said she was a full angel, and would grow quickly till she reached the physical stage of a teen then she would stop and grow naturally. At 20 Temprance missed the idea of Angelis just crying all the time, and sleeping. That only lasted a week tops. She was now being a teen and driving everyone up a wall, Dean threatened to shoot the TV if he had to sit through another marathon of the Vampire Diaries, or if he heard the name Damon or Ian again. Temprance smiled to herself. She had to admit, Angelis had good taste. She entered the kitchen and saw the whole reason for her existence sitting at the table clutching a cup of coffee as if it was his source for peace in the house. "Morning love, didn't hear you wake up…" Castiel said looking at her groggily over the steaming cup of coffee. Temprance walked over and hugged him from behind, and kissed him. "You know I can't sleep without you holding me…" She said. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Venom Energy drink. Dean drank the stuff for a boost, and had gotten her hooked on the Black Mamba flavor. "Didn't know angels drank coffee…" She said drinking some of her drink. Cas looked at her for a moment. "She hasn't slept for 2 days…" He grumbled. Temprance sat down at the table across from him. "I know love; she is just excited to go see Ben…" Castiel looked at her. "Do you think she is in love with him?" He asked. Temprance thought for a moment, she didn't want to say yes and be wrong, but she didn't want Cas to think that Angelis was moving too fast. Temprance herself was struggling to keep up with her herself. "I don't know…But if she is, she couldn't have fallen for a better guy. I know Ben, he's a good kid. You know him to Cas, he knows what we are. What she is…She doesn't have to go through with the whole 'I am an angel…' thing with him." Castiel nodded, but she could see that it troubled him. They were already breaking the Enochian Law; he didn't want his daughter having to go through more than she already is. And her breaking the laws too would add more wood to the fire. They already had to move every couple of days; and they were no closer to finding Lucifer.

"Hang on kiddo!" Gabriel laughed as he entered the room with the young angel on his back. "Uncle Gabe! Come on! I want to go hang with you and Aunt Dani at the mall before we leave!" Angelis laughed. She looked exactly as she did when Temprance saw her in her vision. Long black hair with silver highlights, a face that held a strong resemblance to her father's; but she was built like her mother. She slid off Gabriel's back and laughed. She wore black cargo pants, and a shirt that said Team Damon on the back with a picture of the character on the front. Gabriel looked at her and smiled. "Come on Angel, we will be leaving soon we don't have time…" Angelis pouted and took a seat at the table and materialized a candy bar into her hand. Temprance took it and placed it on the counter. "MOM!" Angelis shouted. Temprance looked at her. "No candy this early…I swear you are just like your uncle." Gabriel smiled. "Come on Temp, what is one bar going to hurt?" Castiel glared at him. "She is hyper enough…" Angelis looked at her father. "Dad there is going to be a TVD convention in Massachusetts next week can we go?" Castiel shook his head. "No love, we have been through this…" Angelis pouted. "But Dad Ian will be there!" Dean shambled into the room yawning. "Yeah and we all know you want to kidnap him…" He yawned. Angelis blushed. "NO! I just want to meet him…" Dean leaned against the counter sipping his coffee, like everyone else he had resorted to caffeine in the morning since Angelis had become a teen. "Yeah, and we don't need to see 'Ian Somerhalder…Vamp Napped during Convention!' in the papers headlines. No thank you…Personally I don't want to be in the same room with him since your little marathon." He said as he took a drink of his coffee. Angelis smiled evilly. "Like you weren't drooling over Elena or Katherine…" Dean all about spit his coffee all over Temprance and Castiel. "I have no clue what you're talking about…" He coughed. Temprance, Cas, and Gabe busted into laughter. Danielle walked into the room looking to see what was so funny this early in the morning. "What is so funny?" Gabriel held her. "Apparently Dean does like the Vampire Diaries…" Dani looked at Dean who all of a sudden found the floor very interesting. He quickly stood up and left the room grumbling about having to go wake Sam up. Angelis trailed after him intent on seeing her favorite uncle squirm more. "Oh come on Uncle Dean! Which one do you like more? The soft spoken Elena or the assertive Katherine?" Everyone laughed at this. "She gets that from him…All the way…" Gabriel laughed. Castiel nodded. "Yup she gets her clothes style from him, his taste in music, appetite…She has Gabriel's sweet tooth, Danielle's hair style fashion OCD disorder…" Dani glared at him mockingly. "Ha-ha…" Temprance smiled. "Yeah, Sam's research habits, my temper….Along with yours." She said looking at Castiel. Gabriel nodded. "Yup she got double whammed on that one. But she looks like you two…" He said with a smile. Temprance nodded. "Yup, let's just hope she stays innocent…"

~~~End Chapter~~~

**AN 2: Again plz join the Save Castiel group! You can find me of FB under the name Temprance Harlem! You can add me as a friend or just PM me on here and I can send you in the right direction. Or message Lady Wesker! But it would be easier if you just add me on FB, that way I can add you directly into the group. But my friend Lady Wesker can do the same. If I don't add you after a few days plz don't get mad! I am in collage right now so I am very busy! Thnx again!**


	13. Unknown Problems

**AN: I don't own SPN or anyone there in! I own Temprance and my good friend Nikki owns Dani! By the way if you like Castiel as much as me and Nikki and you have a FB account, join the Save Castiel group! We don't want to see Castiel killed off so take a stand and speak out! We have a community page you can find us via that way or PM me on FF or FB or you can PM LadyWesker and she will send you in the right direction. We have 2 great ppl who I know you SPN fans would love to meet on there already so Fly on over and BE HEARD! SAVE CASTIEL!**

~~~Chapter 12-Unknown Problems~~~

Temprance and Castiel flew over head watching over the two vehicles, while Gabriel scouted ahead. They had left just 2 hrs ago but long distance flying wasn't exactly in Temprances repertoire. "You okay love?" Castiel asked looking at her worriedly. Temprance smiled at him nodding. "Yeah, I'll make it. We're almost there…" Leaving had been a hassle alone. Angelis wanted to fly with them but she had just gained her wings and was still learning. She was a long distance flyer like her father but not like him and her mother they had speed and years of practice. If they were attacked she'd be vulnerable…But none the less Temprance felt like she had chained her daughter to the ground, denying her the joy she was rightly born to. 'I'll make it up to Ange…I promise…' She thought. Castiel took her hand gently. "It'll be okay Temp…" He said. Temprance nodded and smiled meekly. She hadn't said anything but she had a nagging feeling that something was going to go deadly wrong.

"BEN!" Angelis yelled bolting from the Impala. The raven haired girl tackled the teen almost knocking him over. "Angel! How ya been?" Ben laughed. Castiel, Temprance, and Gabriel flew down to stand by Dean, Sam, and Dani as they got out. Temprance watched her daughter as she talked to her closest friend. Ben was years older than her but you would never guess it, in a lot of ways he resembled Dean. Light brown hair, green eyes, same personality….You name it. Temprance tried to guess at why her daughter felt so secure with Ben and she figured that was why…He was a younger version of Dean. 'Not to make it creepy…' She reminded herself. She had asked Sam about it after talking with Cas and he'd said that girls usually look for guys that have the same traits as a guy they look up to in their life…Someone they really trust. It could be physical traits, personality traits or both. Temprance looked at Castiel for a moment. He didn't look like anyone she'd ever met before, and he had his own unique personality…Cas looked at her confused. "Temprance you okay?" He asked. She nodded smiling. "Yeah, just trying to figure out the ways of life…" Dean smiled at her. "Good luck with that…" "Hey guys!" Ben said turning to the group. Temprance smiled at him and walked over. "Hey Ben, you've gotten taller on me kid!" Ben smiled at her. "Hey, it's not my fault…" Castiel walked over and stood by Temprance. Ben looked at him as if Castiel had drawn his sword. "Hi sir…" He said quietly. Castiel looked at him and nodded. "Hi Ben…" Dean, Sam, Gabe, and Dani watched with comical amusement. "Wow, he doesn't even have to try to play the father card…" Dean said. Dani nodded. "It's the Grace thing…It's got to be…" Temprance looked over her shoulder at her friend with a pained expression. Gabriel looked at Dani. "No Dani it's not….Cas has lost his Grace. He's been stripped of it." He said quietly.

Temprance sat on the porch swing watching the cars drive by as she drank a Heineken. It had happened about a week ago that Cas had been feeling different. Weaker in a sense…He'd been stripped of almost all his power. Cut off basically, from heaven. Gabriel went to go talk to the higher ups to see what had happened and because Gabe was affiliated with them he got added to the bounty list, he basically got chased out. From what he could gather Cas lost his grace because he was with Temprance, and he had a child…And stripping him made him weaker, more vulnerable and they thought it would flush him out. But there was something more…God was MIA…And hearing this shattered any faith that Temprance had. If he wasn't there, who was issuing the bounty from the angels' side?

Temprance looked up when she heard the door open. A tall woman with long dark hair stepped out wrapped in a blanket. "Hey Lisa…" Temprance said with a small smile. Lisa sat next to her and opened a beer she brought out with her. "Hey, thought you could use some company…" She said. Temprance chuckled. "I don't know…I think my depression would rub off on you…" Lisa laughed. "Please us moms have to stick together, I may not know what it's like raising a kid with wings that could conjure up a room full of puppies if she so wished but I know a thing or two about the other things…Trust me." Temprance smiled. "I take it someone told you…" Lisa nodded. "Everything…Even about you avoiding Cas." Temprance faltered. She didn't think it had been that noticeable. But she knew who had figured it out. "Dean…" She said quietly. Lisa nodded and took another drink. "Temp, him falling isn't your fault…He did it for you, he knew the risks. You gave him things that, that man probably in all the centuries he's been around thought he would never experience….Love from a wonderful woman, and love from his own child. You avoiding him…It's killing him. He probably thinks that he screwed up…That he made a mistake." Temprance felt a serious wave of guilt hit her. "I have to go…" She said. Lisa watched as the Nephlim vanished a slight breeze ruffling her hair.

Temprance appeared in the spare room she shared with Cas. He sat in the chair reading a book; he looked up startled to see her. He stood up worriedly seeing the pain on her face. "Is everything okay?" He asked. Temprance shook her head as the tears she'd been fighting for the past week fell. "No, I'm sorry…" She walked over to him grabbing him by his shirt and kissed him. She couldn't say how sorry she was in words…It was too difficult. Castiel held her letting her take control; he felt that she needed this. He felt her unbutton his shirt and pull it off discarding it on the floor. She kissed his neck softly as her hands worked his belt. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I know what you did was for me…I thank you for that…" Castiel shuddered as she pushed him over to the bed. He felt his wings come out and stretch behind him fully. Temprance smiled at him as she kissed his chest, one hand resting at the base of his wings. The most sensitive intimate part of an angel. Castiel moaned as he felt her use a little of her power to cause a pleasurable heat to emit from her hand. She whispered an intimate enochian saying into his neck as she sat up and removed her shirt as she straddled his hips. Castiel looked at her forlorn, missing her hand at the base of his wings. Temprance smiled as he ran his hands up her stomach, he knew she like him touching her. She felt her wings appear behind her as she leaned down to kiss her lover. She knew she'd never hurt him again, someone could break every bone in her body but she would die with her last words being that she loved the man who she now kissed. Cas rolled over straddling her but being careful not to hurt her wings. Temprance smiled at him. "Tonight was supposed to be about making you happy…" Cas smiled at her. "I'm only happy if you're happy too my Nephlim…" Temprance slowly removed his pants letting them fall to the floor. Cas kissed her chest as he removed her bra casting it into the room somewhere. He nipped her breast softly drawing a heated moan from Temprance. He felt her hands dig slightly into the base of his wings; he was rocked by that familure euphoric sensation. His hands expertly found the exact same spot on her back and using just enough power that he still had he made a slight heated sensation. Temprance felt like she'd been side swiped but in a good sense. Her vision was like it was in kaleidoscope setting. Cas removed his hands and slid Temperance's pants and panties off. Temprance caught him off guard with a heated kiss, it was lustful and filled with either a thank you or please do that again or both. Cas wasn't sure. Cas returned the kiss and placed one hand back at the base of her wings and used the heat, but this time he added to it.

Temprance felt Cas thrust into her exactly at the same time the pleasurable heat started. It was unimaginably good. She wanted to solidify this feeling and wrap herself in it like a blanket. She heard Cas whisper the same enochian saying close to her ear as he kissed her neck softly. He thrust slowly, her hips moving with him…He hit the right spot each time, she wanted to scream…SO bad but she knew she couldn't. "Cas…" She pleaded. Castiel smiled softly to himself, it made him feel good to know that she was happy, to be with him and that he could please her…In every sense of the word. He felt her muscles tense and her wings pulled around them. She clung to him burying her face in his neck. "Cas…" She mewled. He knew she was at the edge and she wasn't the only one…He kissed her stifling the scream that he knew she was fighting. He felt a wave of energy escape them as they fell over the edge, Temprance held him kissing his neck as they tried to re-right the toppled world.

Gabe, Dani, Sam, Ben, Dean, and Angelis sat in the living room watching TV when the lights flickered for several minutes. Lisa who was coming into the living room paused for a minute. "What the…" Gabriel smiled. "Power surge….Damn Power Bugs…" Angelis looked at her uncle not convinced. She hadn't seen her parents for quite a while. "Yeah…power bugs…" Ben knew what she was talking about and he wanted to say it but he knew Dean would shoot him if he did, and if the man he was talking about heard him he'd probably take it the wrong way. 'That man's got skill, and stamina…'

~~End Chapter~~~


	14. No Rest for The wicked

**AN: I know this is long over due, I'm srry I don't own SPN I own Temprance, and my friend Nikki owns Dani. Lets get started!**

**Sad to say this is the final chapter of this story! There will be a sequal!**

**~~~~Final Chapter- No rest for the wicked...**

Temprance sat on the bench of the porch watching the sun set, she was tired and baffled. Dani and Gabe were off on a long over due short vacation that they much deserved. Sam had taken Angelis and Ben to the movies since they would be on the road again soon, Castiel was neck deep in the books, and Dean was off doing god knows what. But she...Couldn't figure out what to do. Everytime she cracked a book it was like what she was reading was mocking her...Telling her she was wasting her time, everyone thought she was researching a way to kill Lucifer...When in fact she was looking for a way to restore Cas's grace. Temprance looked over when she heard Dean emerge from the garage. "Hey sis you okay?" He asked walking up onto the porch handing her a Heiniken. Temprance took it greatfully, and opened it. "Yeah...Just pondering things..." She said taking a long drink. Dean sat down next to her looking at her worriedly. "Temp, I know I havn't been the...'perfect' older brother with the whole...You and Cas situation...And I've been trying to make up for it, I'm glad your with him...And you gave me a wonderful niece, you and Cas are great parents...I want you to know that, if there is ever something bothering you...You can talk to me."

Temprance smiled at him. "Thanks, I'm glad I can..."

Danielle smiled at the sight before her. "Paris? Really!" Gaberiel wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "Yup, no better place to spend time with the woman I love..." He whispered. They stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower looking out over the city, the night sky alit with stars. "Gabe...Its beautiful..." Danielle smiled, she turned her head and looked at him. "Thank you..." She said, she kissed him gently. Gabriel returned it with much love, and Danielle felt the soft caress of his wings envelope her.

Angelis looked out the window of Lisa's car as Sam turned onto an unknown dark street. "Uncle Sammy? Where are we?" She asked as she turned and looked at him. He didn't reply but kept staring out the window. She felt something was wrong...REALLY wrong. "Sam, where are we going?" Ben asked. "Just sit back and shut up..." Sam snapped.

Angelis felt like cold water was dumped on her. Sam never talked to anyone like that...Well maybe Dean but that was diffrent. She slid her phone out and texted her father. She prayed that Sam wasn't paying attention.

_Dad something is wrng with Uncle Sammy...I have no idea where we r...He's diffrent..._

She hit send and went to put her phone away but Sam snatched it away. "Give me that!" She screamed reaching for it; Sam shoved her violently and a searing pain shot through her head as she smacked it on the window. Stars shot through her vision as she heard Ben yell in protest. "SAM STOP!"

Ben grabbed the wheel and jerked it hard, causing hte car to go off the road. "STOP!" Sam yelled fighting with him. Angelis saw the street poll coming; she grabbed Ben's arm and teleported them out of the car just before it hit.

"Cas I can't sense her!" Temprance said as they flew over the town. Her large black and blue wings burned as she pushed her self to keep going. Again long distance flying isn't my thing...She thought. "Temp do you know all the routes that come from that direction?" Cas asked as he flew next to her. Temprance racked her brain thinking. "I only know the one...I don't understand Cas...Why would Sam do this?" She asked. Castiel was silent, he had a suspicion but he didn't want to say anything till his thought was confirmed.

There was a loud crash that came from the right. Temprance followed Cas in that direction dreading what she would see.

Angelis stood on shaken legs as Ben held her watching the smoking wreckage. She saw the driver door get pushed open and she felt cold inside. "Ben..Run..RUN NOW!" She told him. Ben held her tighter. "No...I'm not leaving you..." He said. He took a step infront of her and drew a gun he had hidden in his waist band and trained it on Sam as he emerged from the car. "Sam...Don't make me do this..." He said. Sam looked at him with a cold smile. "Really Ben?" Ben gripped the gun tighter his hands not shaking. " I won't let you hurt her.." Sam smiled. "Well in that case..." He raised his hand and the gun was wrenched from Ben's grasp and Sam caught it and aimed it at him. "Now...You were saying..." Ben looked at him in awestruck horror. Angelis knew this wasn't her uncle...

There was a loud bang as the gun went off and Angelis's ears were filled with Ben's cry of pain. "BEN!" She caught him as he fell back holding his leg. Sam stepped towards them tossing the gun aside. "Now...Where was I?"

"SAM!" Sam looked up and froze seeing Cas and Temprance land between him and Angelis and Ben. Angelis looked at her parents..."Please...Help Ben..." Cas looked at her. "Take him home and have Lisa call an ambulance...Tell Dean were we are..." Angelis nodded and her and Ben were gone.

Temprance looked at her brother. "How could you..." She asked. Sam smiled and laughed. "You think I'm your brother? Please..." Temprance felt hollow as it fell into place. "Lucifer..." Lucifer nodded. "Right daughter..." Castiel bristled. "She isn't your daughter..." Lucifer looked at him. "Really Cas...Such hostility is not needed..."

"It's not hostility...Its anger, pure unadulterated anger..." Castiel growled.

Temprance knew of only one way she could try and help Sam. {Sam I know you can hear me...Fight him...You have to fight, please...}

She told him telepathicly. She'd been working on the ability for a while, she knew it was a succubus trait, and it was dangerouse to use; but she had to try something.

{Temp...I'm trying...} His voice echoed in her thoughts. {Fight Sammy...} She encouraged. {Temp, you can get Cas's grace back...Seraphiel...The leader of the Seraph Angel Garrison...She took his grace...} Sam said. Temprance felt more hope, his voice was getting stronger. {Thanks Sam...Please...Fight...}

Lucifer went rigid, and he seemed to be fighting him self. Temprance kept at it, her body was starting to feel weird but she had to keep going. Cas watched her carfully, even the slightest sighn of her being in danger he wouldn't hesitate to use what power he had left to take her from here.

"Temp..."

Temprance looked at her brother as a tear marred his handsome face. "Kill me...Please...I can't hold him back for long..." He pleaded. "Sammy...No, please...Why did you do this?" Temprance asked. Sam took a shaky step towards her. "I made a deal...Now please...Kill me..." Temprance helt anger build in her and sadness. Her skin burned as an intricate pattern appeared on her skin of enochian sigils and diffrent ones she'd never seen. Her wings came out and they were burning blue flames, a silver double crescent angelic blade apperead in her hand with the enochian sigil for protection burned into the blade. "I'm sorry Sammy..." She rushed her brother and the blade cut into him like he was tissue paper.

Sam fell against her as blood trickled from his mouth. "Tell...Ange...an..Ben I'm...Sorry..." He gasped. Temprance held him as tears fell onto his flanel shirt. "I will...I love you..."

Dean's car sped into the alley and he parked it and emerged from it running over. "SAMMY!"

~~~~End Story~~~~

**There will b a sequel posted soon, it will be called Enochian Trials...I know I left off on the Gabe/Dani scean don't worry...There will be a heated exchange I promise! Who is Seraphial? And what was the deal Sam made? Stay tuned!**


End file.
